Naruto Unlimited
by Loki478
Summary: Amalgam Universe 01: Returning to old friends Naruto thought life could be simple again but was he ever wrong as a new threat from the stars destroyed his peaceful life now part of the military Naruto will protect his friends to the best of his piloting ability. Mechs from Muv-luv, Gundam, Full metal panic and characters from Muv-luv, HOTD, Guilty crown and Gundam. chp 2 reposted
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Unlimited 00

[Narration]

"Speech"

'thought'

Prologue 00 The days beyond time

[The days of peacefulness and calmness seemed so far gone that it feels as though they never existed but to all soldiers who fight each and every one of them still hold onto those images of days past because they keep us going through the despair and death that fly about us.]

"Oi Saeko briefing is going to start soon you coming?" Saeko looked up and nodded to her comrade who had just knocked on the door.

"Yes I'll be right there." Putting aside what she was doing Saeko put on her jacket before proceeding towards the meeting room which was on the other side of the facility.

'It's only been a few months but it feels like an eternity since we've seen each other Naruto...'

[Flashback]

Saeko along with her friends of Inori and Miyako were walking along when suddenly Saeko received a call, taking her phone out Saeko saw that it was a video call from the one person she and the others were hoping for. "Naruto? It's been a while since you've called we were thinking that you were ignoring us or that something had happened to you."

"Yeah it's been a while...I-I'm sorry Saeko about not calling but I just didn't know how to talk to you everything that's happening out here." Naruto replied looking away his voice was seeping with pain and sadness, this made Saeko and Inori's heart cry out as they knew about Naruto's past. "I'm sorry...my first time calling back and this is what's happening...I'm a terrible person."

"No Naruto we understand the next time you get leave why don't you come and visit us we'll do something fun together alright?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah I'd like that."

Suddenly an alarm was heard on Naruto's end prompting him to turn around as a voice yelled at him. "Sergeant Naruto we're being given the order to deploy now! It's urgent sir!"

"Alright I'll be right there!" Naruto turned back to the girls. "Well duty calls I'll see you all when I get back."

"See-" however the feed was cut off before they got the chance to fully say goodbye. 'Naruto please be safe.'

[With Naruto]

Once he feed was cut off Naruto grabbed his pilot helmet and exited the room where he could see dozens of other Japanese pilot, identified by the specialized patch on their pilot uniforms, all of them were moving towards the hanger. "C'mon c'mon move it! And get into your units!" An officer ordered prompting all the soldiers to start running.

Naruto joined them and ran towards his Quel where he suited up in his Ex-gear before reversing into the cockpit block where the Ex-gear transformed into the control module.

"Alright all system check out lower the block!" A technician yelled out directing Naruto to lower his cockpit block, once he was inside the cockpit block lit up with the low light glow as all systems worked. Grabbing the controls Naruto controlled his Quel to grip its weapons and move towards the main square where other Quels where gathering.

Once everyone gathered their commander appeared and ordered all of them to fly to a certain area, on the way everyone listened to his briefing. "Alright men listen up a few minutes ago we lost contact with the Shogun's convoy so once we reach the area split off into smaller groups and search for the Shogun! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" All Quels activated their overboost and accelerated towards the area.

Arriving at the area the soldiers were greeted with a sight of flaming wreckage's that belonged to type-00 units all of them had the color signifying them as imperial guards. Scattered around were small burning armored vehicles that had bits of blood splattered on them and the dead remains of Japanese soldiers laid about.

Around them were the dead bodies of some BETA their bodies riddled with bullets.

"Wh-what happened here?" Another soldier named Shingen, among the Japanese soldiers Shingen was always known for being a bit of a coward when it came to confrontations. "Th-they were the imperial guards yet they were so easily torn to bits what chance do we have?! We should go back to base and return with a full army!"

"Stow it Shingen and turn on your search lights and start searching as well!" Their commander named Kakero ordered.

"Yes sir!" Almost immediately everyone split off into groups of two and started to search for the Shogun.

Naruto and his partner Takeru went to two different directions and with Naruto he kept his flashlight on the ground which was when he spotted something that looked like part of the clothing belonging to the Shogun. "Hey Takeru come over here and cover me I think I've spotted something belonging to the Shogun."

"You got it Sergeant." Takeru turned his Quel around while at the same time Naruto opened his cockpit block and flew out using his Ex-gear, landing on the ground Naruto gave Takeru the thumbs up prompting a nod in return.

Holding his rifle steady Naruto moved forward and carefully scanned the area before he finally saw the Shogun, laid out against a tree unconscious. "Shogun-sama!"

Naruto moved forward and picked up the Shogun in a fireman's carry suddenly without any warning an arm reached down and tried to tear his head off but it failed and only took off his Ex-gear's helmet.

Jumping back Shogun in his arms Naruto fired multiple shots dropping the warrior class that tried to tear his head off. "Takeru! It's an attack! The BETA they're here!"

"Get back to your Quel now Naruto I'll-" Suddenly Takeru was cut off as the armored claws of the massive Grappler class found its target in Takeru's cockpit.

"T-Takeru!" Naruto screamed out as the Grappler class pulled its claws out of Takeru's Quel inadvertently pulling Takeru's body out as well.

Takeru's body fell and splattered itself all over the feet of his Quel which fell forward and exploded.

Using his body as cover Naruto shielded the Shogun from any harm and as soon as the explosion from Takeru's Quel died down Naruto took off and flew to the cockpit block where his Ex-gear transformed into his cockpit and lowered itself into the body of his Quel.

As Naruto's Quel reactivated itself to full capacity Naruto activated his main frequency radio which was when he found out that the entire groups radio communication was in complete chaos.

"Ahhh! B-BETA are coming out from all over the place!"

"Damn where were they hiding!"

"Was this a trap?! But that's impossible! The BETA aren't intelligent creature."

"All units fall back to point 23 in pairs and be sure to cover each other!" Their commander ordered as the sound of guns firing was heard over the screams and cries of troops getting ambushed.

All over the area BETA were coming out from under the ground ambushing and tearing apart the Japanese troops in the area.

Inside his cockpit Naruto quickly took to the air and dropped several grenades that killed several BETA however for each one killed ten more arrived to take it's place. "D-Damn it...there are way too many here...Takeru I'm sorry." Mumbled Naruto as he watched Takeru's body get consumed by a soldier class BETA.

Naruto's Quel ascended and flew towards the meeting point. "Lieutenant Roshi I have the Shogun I repeat I have the Shogun! Requesting order for retreat."

"..."

"Lieutenant! Please give the order to retreat! We won't be able to survive this attack!" Begged Naruto.

"No can do Naruto the number of BETA here is exceeding any number...if they get past us then the main base will be in trouble. Naruto as acting commander of Wardog squadron I give you your final order." Lieutenant Roshi turned his Quel about to kill a Grappler class before continuing. "According to radar your Quel is in an area that has less BETA in it so you will escort the Shogun out of the combat zone Naruto do whatever you have to do to protect the Shogun the rest of Wardog squadron will remain here to thin the BETA out as much as we can.

"Sir you can't mean..."

"Yes I do Naruto fall back and live on for Wardog squadron! And remember we will never be forgotten so long as a single one of us remain Wardog squadron will never be forgotten!"

Naruto gripped his control stick hard as tears fell from his face before he choked out. "R-roger Wardog-2 falling back with the Shogun in hand and...and…" Naruto looked up with determination burning in his eyes.

"LET LOOSE THE DOGS OF WAR!"

Pressing down on the pedals hard Naruto took off and left the combat zone.

In the distance the rest of Wardog squadron heard Naruto's final words and their fighting spirit had been slightly revived as the number of BETA bodies around them grew and grew until they were almost piling over one another.

[Click click]

[Crack]

The final round of ammunition had been spent and their combat knives had been destroyed.

"So this is how it ends huh?" The remaining members of Wardog squadron closed in around each other until the shoulders of their mechs touched one another as the BETA gathered around them.

"Kairi...Akira I'm sorry for not coming back but don't worry Papa will make sure that the BETA will never forget us." Opening his side panel Lieutenant Roshi and the other members of Wardog squadron keyed in their self-destruct codes and waited and just before the final second was up each of them cried out. "For the human race!" Before all of their mechs exploded in a bright flurry of light that destroyed all nearby BETA.

[With Naruto]

He kept watch on the radar for signs of stragglers BETA following him, reaching one hand up Naruto lowered his visor, it was at about this time that the Shogun finally woke up her eyes blearily opening to look up at a Naruto who was crying.

"U-Uzumaki-dono why are you crying? And where am I?" She asked her purple hair flowing down due to the lack of the headdress that she wore.

"You're right now in my cockpit Shogun-sama I just rescued you from your convoy."

"Eh? Uzumaki-dono what happened to the convoy and my guards? Why did you have to rescue me from my guards?" Aiko asked though at the same time she was wondering what was with the formality.

"I'm sorry Shogun-sama but I phrased that wrong all of your guards they were killed by a BETA ambush...me and Wardog squadron were sent to search for you but I'm sorry to report that Wardog squadron with the exception of me has been annhilated..."

"I'm sorry for your loss Uzumaki-dono Wardog squadron will have my eternal gratitude when I return to the imperial palace."

"Thank you Shogun-sama." Slowing his controls down Naruto set his Quel down crouching on one knee and opened the cockpit.

"Uzumaki-dono what's going on?" Naruto stepped out of the cockpit and got Aiko to sit in his pilot seat.

"Don't worry this will protect you." Naruto replied before he pressed a button on the Ex-gear closing it up around Aiko's body and sealing it all in a protective layer of skin. "There now just got to activate the backup system."

Stepping back into the cockpit Naruto pulled up the secondary cockpit and sat down while placing his secondary helmet over Aiko's head. "There that'll keep you safe."

Reactivating his Quel Naruto got it back standing up which was when he was greeted with the sight of an S-Grappler class.

"Uzumaki-dono watch out!" Aiko screamed out prompting Naruto to dodge the slice but without the more precise controls of the Ex-gear Naruto's movements were slower by a little bit and he lost the right arm of his Quel and with it his machine gun and in the wake of the S-Grapplers attack a long scar along the cockpit exposed Naruto to the elements.

Grabbing his knife out with the other arm Naruto stabbed straight into the head of the S-Grappler before pulling it all the way through its body splitting it nearly in half.

"D-damn it." Cursed Naruto as he wiped his helmet clean of the BETA blood while keeping a hand over the left side of his abdomen.

"Uzumaki-dono are you alright?"

"Y-yeah but now keep your head down and we'll get back to base just fine." Taking off from the air Naruto flew all the way back to base.

[Beeep Beeeep Beeeep]

Looking to his left Naruto saw something streamlined rammed him, sending his damaged machine lurching to the left. "Ahhhh!"

"D-damn!" Quickly flipping open a switch Naruto dropped the reinforced shielding around his Ex-gear protecting the Shogun who was asking Naruto what was going on.

Quickly going back to his main controls Naruto rolled his Quel out of the way and stood back up knife in hand facing his new target which looked stream lined and it had a tail with a blue edge that seemed as though it could cut straight through the Quel's armor. "Bring it on!"

[Timeskip]

Naruto's Quel covered in blue blood landed near the Japanese area kneeling down while Japanese engineers ran out onto the field, all along it's body were scars that seemed as though a laser had cut through, half the head was missing and various scars were all over the Quel as well.

"C'mon everyone move out! And get the repair machines ready this Quel's taken a huge beating god knows if we can even get this operational again! Water crews wash off whatever that stuff is first!"

Inside the cockpit the Shogun took off Naruto's helmet and placed it by her side. "Uzumaki-dono we're back at the base we should get out." Aiko placed a hand to shake Naruto's body and upon touching his body Naruto's arm let go of his joystick and dropped to his side, swinging back and forth for a second before remaining still.

"Uzumaki-dono...No please be alright!" Aiko cried out as she tried her best to move but the Ex-gear was simply too heavy for Aiko to move around in, however Aiko's cry got the attention of the technicians who immediately double timed it and cracked opened what remained of the cockpit cover to reveal a red and blue blood covered Naruto.

From the front they saw that there was a pretty big gash running along Naruto's body and the blood had seeped deep into his pilot suit. "C'mon let's get a stretcher and medical team out here now!" The head technician ordered while other technicians moved out of the way and allowed the medical team through and got Naruto onto the stretcher while the technicians worked and got Aiko out of the Ex-gear.

"Medical team by order of the Shogun please do your best to save this pilot!" Ordered Aiko.

"Don't worry Shogun-sama this guy here is a hero we're not going to let him die today." The medics replied as they got Naruto wheeled into the main building while troops escorted the Shogun into the command center.

After being greeted by the commander of the base Aiko was sent through a long check over by her personal medical team and right after she was done Aiko made her way towards the soldier's medical building where upon arriving she saw that the sign indicating that the doctor was still in surgery remained on.

For hours Aiko waited there and even when her servants urged her to get some rest Aiko remained there, from within her robe she drew out a golden pendent that had a piece of string tied to the end and opened it to reveal a picture of herself, Naruto and her 'sister'.

'Perhaps Saeko should know about this.' Aiko got up and went towards the communication room but not before praying for Naruto's well being. 'Kami-sama please listen to my prayer watch over Naruto and give him a safe recovery.'

At the communication room Aiko sat down and made the call the ringing tone held for a while before Saeko finally picked up. "Hello...Fujiwara-sama."

"Nee-san please call me by my first name I-I don't like there to be any formality between us."

"...If that is what you wish for Aiko-sama." Aiko's heart cried out in a bit of pain when hearing Saeko talk to her in such a manner. "Still why are you calling at such a time Aiko-sama?"

"I just wanted to inform you that Naruto was injured in the line of duty."

For a moment there was complete silent which was what Aiko feared, she knew about Saeko's crush on Naruto but Saeko had been unable to tell Naruto about it due to the feelings from Inori and herself.

Suddenly there was an explosion from Aiko's side of the base. "Aiko what was that?" Saeko asked before the alarm for a code 991 was heard blaring on every speaker throughout the base.

"The BETA are here..." Aiko replied as the door to the communication room opened and a soldier peeked in.

"Shogun-sama! We have to evacuate the base now!" Without another word the soldier grabbed the Shogun and moved towards the exit where a helicopter was waiting with other people looking to evacuate the base.

The side gunner took Aiko onboard and was about to lift off when Aiko stopped him.

"Please soldier check on a patient named Naruto!" Aiko cried out before the helicopter pilot had to take off so as to make space for other helicopters coming in to pick up evacuees.

The soldier heard what Aiko said and rushed towards Naruto's location hoping that he could get there before the BETA.

[End Flashback]

[Timeskip]

According to the official report that Aiko received some time later the entire base was destroyed but the BETA were stopped when most of the remaining defenders decided that the entire base was a lost cause and reinforcements were going to be too late.

So they activated the self-destruct timers on the S-11 device at the base destroying the BETA army and themselves in the process, the deaths were innumerable but the brave men and women of that base gave the entire region more time and for that their sacrifice would never be forgotten.

As for survivors...they were never located due to the loss of all current personal files though the rumor floating around was that they were integrated into another base and with so few survivors the higher-ups just couldn't find time to search for them as all their manpower went into building a new base in the area and reassigning troops.

At Naruto's funeral were mainly his school friends who didn't join the army, Aiko who was back to being dressed properly as the Shogun, Inori and Saeko attended however all of Naruto's military friends died in skirmishes against the BETA so none of them were there.

It was after Naruto's death that Saeko and Inori decided to join the Japanese army to fight the BETA, training was hard as for 6 months they were prepared to the best of their ability to fight the BETA before being reassigned.

Inori had been assigned to 45th Home Defense Unit and she was given access to a Type-94 Shiranui.

As for Saeko she had been assigned to the 5th heavy battle group and was given a CQC version of Type-97 Fubuki.

This time they were going to prepare for the war if there ever was one.

[Play Muv-luv Alternative: Total Eclipse OP Go to the top]

Saeko entered the briefing room and sat down behind her was Ayamine Kei who was talking with Yoroi Mikoto, but the noise all stopped when Saegusa Mayumi their Commander stepped in.

In another briefing room Tamase Miki who was a sniper was seen throwing darts at a dart board with perfect accuracy, behind her was Asagi who was looking longingly at a photo of her family but that was stopped when their commander Jinguuji Marimo stepped in.

As Inori sat in her seat waiting for her commander she listened into Hayase Mitsuki talk to Miono Shizuka which was when their commander Ogami Ritsuko stepped in.

All three of them had one topic in mind. "So shore leave has been approved!" All three of them announced at almost the same time giving the girls a thumbs up while holding their leave applications.

"So use this time to get some well deserved rest." Each commander replied. "All of you deserve it especially for what is coming soon." Each commander looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds coming soon.

Chapter end.

So that was it this story represents technically the first of the Amalgam universe of stories, now what is the Amalgam universe of stories?

Well the Amalgam universe of stories is taking the concept of a story and changing/modifying certain things but the main point of the Amalgam universe of stories is the characters are not from a single universe but rather some cast members will come from different places.

And why is this story technically the first? Well it's because this is the first story to use the Amalgam universe of stories tag. Now long time fans of my work will say 'Well what about Sky dimension Knight or the 10th boss?' Well those stories are considered part of the Amalgam universe but I never tagged them as such until now.

So with that said if you liked what you've seen then leave a review and if you liked it then leave a favorite or follow and with that said please join me next time for Naruto Unlimited 01 The Invasion of Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Unlimited 01 Invasion of Japan

[Narration]

"Speech"

'thought'

Inori and Saeko walked together in their uniforms their destination was one that was not of happiness but of sorrow and yet among all the stones laid before them both Inori and Saeko knew that this was one of the most important and solemn places in Japan.

This was the national burial ground for all the brave soldiers who made the ultimate sacrifice and never returned from the fighting, and as Saeko and Inori walked through the graveyard that stretched on for miles they wondered how many of the caskets buried underneath the ground were empty. Their bodies never recovered or consumed by the invading BETA.

Finally both Inori and Saeko arrived at their destination, it was a special grave that was completely fenced off with two guards standing guard. By order of the Shogun this grave was declared a protected ground by the Shogun.

"Hey Naruto it's been a while since we've been here." Saeko replied softly as Inori went up and placed flowers on front of the grave stone.

Saeko thought back to how Naruto and she met.

It was the complete opposite of their current situation, the sun was shining in the sky as the normal people walked the streets their worries weren't of the BETA, but rather of what their next meal was going to be.

There she was young and proud carrying her father's katana through the streets with great difficulty, then Naruto bright eyed and hopeful helped her out and ever since that day the two of them had been through everything together, kendo training and tournaments

As for Inori she met Naruto when he was helping out with the choir club and he caught the sound of her voice, that simple compliment sparked something in Inori and she found herself getting to know the blonde much more in depth so much so that on his final day with them he revealed his secret to them.

Naruto thought that both Inori and Saeko would leave him but Naruto was wrong the adventures they had as kids had strengthened their bonds and it would never break.

When Naruto came back the two of them accepted him with open arms and they had a few months of peace before the BETA finally appeared.

Inori and Saeko said some final words of prayers to Naruto before the peace and silence of the graveyard was broken up by the sound of speakers blaring the alert that BETA were sighted and that all available soldiers must now report to their stations.

So saying goodbye to Naruto both Inori and Saeko left the graveyard, praying that Naruto would watch over them.

Inori had to report to one of the more outskirt bases whereas Saeko had to report to a base that was located in the inner city.

[With Inori]

She scanned in her card opening her locker and grabbed her flight suit, all around her were her teammates who were also getting ready for battle.

On their faces were looks of confidence but all of them could feel fear slowly building in their bodies but some part of them knew that their training would carry them through the day. 'Naruto...did you ever feel this way when you went into battle? Maybe when we meet each other I can finally ask you that question.'

Inori put on the uniform and locked it in place a 'hiss' ran through the entire suit as it closed up around her body so much so that it might as well have been considered a second skin, showing off all her slim curves and leaving nothing to the imagination.

Inori entered the briefing room and saw her commander, Ritsuko with a battle map and everything drawn up. " Alright ladies c'mon hustle in quick I only have a short tine to brief you on our mission."

Quickly the ladies found a seat and sat down as the lights dimmed. "OK just today scout groups have discovered an enormous carrier class that revealed itself off the shores of eastern Japan. We suspect that it came from one of the less patrolled routes in China so right now we are mobilizing all available forces to destroy the carrier class."

Ritsuko switched to a new screen which showed the battle plans. "Now our current plan of attack would be to assault the enemy with a detachment of forces from the 5th heavy battle group, 47th scout group, the 59th forward regiment, a squad of U.S TSF's from both the navy and Air force and a detachment of U.N orbital divers. Now I know this is your first mission and most of you are scared but remember your training and you will survive the dreaded 8 mins."

"Yes ma'am!" All of them cried out in a resounding cry before moving out to their TSF'S.

[In the center of the capital]

Saeko had pretty much gone through the same briefing and was now approaching the hanger bay where a small disturbance seemed to be ongoing.

In the center of it all were a few ladies who were wearing the red garb indicating them as members of the royal guards, the royal guards were the personal protectors of the Shogun so their appearance here was something that was truly mystifying as they never ventured far from the Shogun's side unless it was a personal order by the Shogun herself.

As Saeko walked down towards her TSF she recognized two of the royal guards as Yui Takamura and Tsukuyomi Mana, both of them were the personal guards and noble confidant of the Shogun.

Currently Mana was arguing with an engineer. "I know that these are your orders but right now we don't have the equipment or manpower to repair your Type-00 if they get damaged!" The mechanic cried out, his face showed fear even though the base was in the middle of the capital city one of the most well defended places in the entirety of Japan.

"Hold it Corporal! What is the issue here." Ordered Saeko, turning around the corporal heaved a sigh of relief at seeing a familiar face.

"Ah Sergeant Bushijima I'm sorry for the noise but the royal guards here said that they were assigned to our base and moved their Type-00 units into the hanger without the proper clearance and I was just telling them that if they are here then we don't have the parts or experience needed to perform repairs on their units if they get damaged!"

Ignoring the engineer the royal guards bowed their heads and greeted Saeko. "Bushijima-dono by order of the Shogun we have arrived to give you this." The royal guards all turned and walked in steps towards a purple colored Type-00R.

Saeko mouth opened wide upon seeing the unit. "Th-this unit and that color...""Hai Bushijima-dono the Shogun has entrusted her personal unit to you may you take care of it and us in the coming battle." Replied Mana, finishing with a small bow.

Saeko simply nodded before proceeding to her Ex-gear. 'No I don't need to use it...not now I'll show Aiko that I don't need her protection!' Reversing into her cockpit block Saeko asked the engineers to put her cockpit block into her Type-97, once locked in place the entire cockpit block was lowered down and the lights of the cockpit turned on.

Saeko tested all the controls before sounding off that it was alright and moved out to join her unit as they took off towards the front lines.

[At the front lines]

D-1 Tomahawks, X-2 Defenders and A-10 Thunderbolts stood in formation alongside the Type-90 and ground troops armed with rockets.

Ground troops and Tank pilots knew what was coming and all of them could feel the fear crawling up their bodies and even the pilots of the Defenders, Tomahawks and Thunderbolts knew that the armor on their units was useless when faced with the massive claws of a Grappler class, but it still didn't mean that they weren't going to fight to their very last breath.

Very soon sensors picked up the thundering movements of the BETA. "Sir the BETA are coming! And the numbers keep increasing! It's a division no...it's a corps sir! The largest one we've ever seen before!" The sensor officer cried out.

"Sound the alarm! All units battle station now!" The front line commander grabbed his helmet and got his A-10 into combat mode and patiently waited, hand on the trigger twitching with both anticipation and fear as the pings came closer to his defense line in his mind he kept counting off. 'Closer...closer...just a bit more...'

Getting his men into their final position the commander aimed his MK. 57 at the BETA and yelled out loud. "Now! All units open fire!"

From the Tomahawks and Defenders they raised their cannon arms and fired off exploding shells that shot into the air and shattered mid-air littering the battlefield with tens of smaller shells that brought down a multitude of BETA, supporting them were the tanks which rained normal shells down onto the BETA.

The tanks were able to take down the smaller strains of BETA but stuff like the Destroyer class or Grappler class were far harder to take down and even the Tomahawk and Defender had trouble taking them down.

And that was where the Thunderbolts stepped in lending their powerful arsenal. "Yeah c'mon you dumb BETA come and get your final serving of lead!" A Thunderbolt pilot cried out as he mowed down the smaller BETA classes with his Avenger cannons while his Mk.57 tore through Grappler classes and Tank classes.

But as the Thunderbolts mowed down the BETA, their commander narrowed his eyes. 'This is weird by now the BETA should have already been charging our lines...what is going on?'

[In space]

"Alright listen in divers we'll be diving straight into the coastal area of Japan to lend fire support to the Japanese forces there. Now when you land open your eyes and watch your targets we don't want any friendly fire understood?"

"We get you sir!"

"Then saddle up and lock yourselves in tight cause its going to get hot!" There was a sucking sound as all fortified suits found themselves connected to the back of their Ex-gear unit and the plating over their helmets slide down.

(T-minus 3-2-1 orbital droppers dropping)

From their respective shuttles multiple reentry pods were fired and they fell towards earth.

Once the pods were in the atmosphere they opened up and dropped their occupants straight down into the battlefield where things had taken a turn for the worst as a new type of BETA had emerged from the clouds and started to rain down missile fire and some kind of projectile like weapon that completely devastated the front line units which had no air support.

Turning their guns into the air the X-2 Defenders fired trying their best to hit the new target however Destroyer class BETA's charged forward and destroyed many X-2 Defenders leaving the remaining defenders scrambling about while the new BETA class flew past the defenders heading straight towards the fire support base.

Currently over 75% of their tanks had been destroyed while half of their remaining forces were starting to fall back towards their fire base where danger was brewing for Inori, her friends and the 47th scout group.

At the base a group of BETA along with the new unknown had broken in and started destroying it. Inori and her friends took cover by the corpse of a dead destroyer class as they radioed for backup while the 47th scout group covered them from long range.

"This is the Kurosaki forward fire support base requesting immediate reinforcements! A new type of BETA has appeared and it is decimating all forces currently stationed here! We need immediate assistance!"

Inori poked her TSF's head out and finally got a good look at he new BETA, colored red with a tough carapace armor all around it this new BETA was capable of shrugging off most attacks thrown at it and if that wasn't enough it retaliated with the same amount of force.

"Inori watch out!" Inori's teammate Hayase Mitsuki pushed Inori's TSF out of the way and opened fire at a Grappler class that was ready to take the head off of Inori's Type-94. "Be careful Inori!"

"Thanks Hayase."

"Kurosaki Forward Base this is the 5th heavy division we're coming in to lend assistance so just hold on!" Inori smiled as she recognized the voice belonging to Saeko.

But her smile soon turned to a frown when suddenly something huge appeared before them. 'Naruto!'

[With Saeko]

She and her team were coming in with the U.S forces consisting of F-18, F-14 and F-15's.

"Please be alright Inori..." Saeko continued to watch her radar and as they approached the base the signatures of the 45th and 47th disappeared. "No...no! Inori! Please answer me!"

However there was only static over the radio.

Saeko in her suit shook before accelerating forward towards the fire base leaving behind the other forces.

At the base Saeko saw it's destroyed remains but strangely enough there were very few TSF bodies around and strangely enough there also seemed to be a trail of slime leading back to the carrier class.

Seeing the carnage in the base Saeko charged straight into battle all guns blazing, screaming her heart out as tears ran down her face. 'First Naruto and now Inori you'll pay for this BETA! You'll pay for this!'

She dodged to her left and shot at the legs of a destroyer class taking it down before turning around and killed three more Grappler class with ease, as she ran out of ammo she drew her Type-74 blade and cut through as many BETA as she could, by now Saeko's TSF was dripping with the blood of the BETA and their bodies stacked all around her.

However in her anger as she cut down more BETA Saeko missed the Destroyer class charging straight for her and before she could react the Destroyer class rammed into her taking with it the arm of her Type-97 specifically it was the arm holding onto the Type-74 blade.

Defenseless Saeko raised her TSF's fist up in defense. "Even without my weapons I will fight with everything I have!" Saeko turned on her boosters and charged for a Grappler class heading straight for her, tackling it straight on Saeko delivered a straight punch to it's face knocking it off balance.

Saeko was about to deliver another punch when her TSF's fist suddenly broke off leaving her completely defenseless but undeterred Saeko rammed it into the head of a Grappler class and blew it off it's feet.

As the BETA surrounded Saeko, she was ready to deploy her self destruct device when the royal guard assigned to Saeko and the American forces arrived on the scene saving her.

"Bushijima-dono are you alright?" Yui asked as she cut down a Grappler class while the other royal guards spread out and eliminated the remaining BETA in the base leaving clean-up duty to the American forces.

"Yes I-I'm fine I just let my anger get the better of me." Saeko replied feeling embarrassed and ashamed that she had let herself fall into her old sadistic streak.

Mana and Yui were speechless but understood what had happened. "Very well then Bushijima-dono all of is will continue sweeping the area for all remaining BETA perhaps it is best if you rested." Mana replied as she directed the Japanese troopers and some of the American TSF's to certain areas while the others were ordered to enter the base and search for survivors.

[In the base]

Nanaya squad entered the bases lower and almost instantly multiple friendly blips appeared on their radar, they noticed the callsigns and heaved a sigh of relief as the callsigns belonged to the front liners of Jinx squad and Haseo squad while they also recognized some of the other signatures as those belonging to orbital divers specifically Orbital Frames belonging to Loki wing.

Entering the lower levels they started to communicate with the survivors who started their trip towards the surface where trucks had come with equipment and ammunition for the TSF's to resupply with.

On the surface Jinx squad and Haseo squad along with the remaining orbital divers departed from their TSF as the engineers looked and see which TSF's were worth repairing and which could not be repaired in time.

As Saeko surveyed the damage she wondered how she was going to go into the next battle, Mana came over and brought Saeko to a corner.

"Bushijima-dono if you are looking for a TSF then please take the Type-00 we have brought for you."

Saeko looked up at the machine and was about to take the activation key from Mana when suddenly Yui came in. "Commander Bushijima-dono you should come and see this now.

[In the main command tent]

Alfred Walken a well built American TSF pilot was reading through reports when the communication officer came up to him. "Sir you should see this!"

Alfred walked to the communication console and the officer showed him what he found. "A drone near the carrier class BETA picked this message up."

Alfred took the headset and listened close. "This...is 45th home...group requesting help...stuck in hive with 47th group...help please."

Alfred dropped the headset in surprise. "There are survivors!"

"Yes sir there are survivors so should we go to their aid?"

Alfred looked away and weighed the options in his head. 'Sending out help may mean the return of some decent pilots but sending out help would mean leaving the base with fewer defenders...and with the possibility of losing pilots.'

"Sir?"

Alfred left the communication officer to his duties and went outside where he grabbed a loudspeaker. "All remaining TSF pilots please report to the main square now!"

[A few minutes later]

All the remaining TSF pilots including Saeko and Mana were in the main square wondering what was going on when Alfred walked up to them. "Alright then all of you must be wondering what is going on. Just a few minutes ago we received a distress call from members of the 47th scout group and the 45th home defense team." There was gasps from the crowd which were quickly silenced by Alfred.

"But the bad news is that the message came from within the carrier class worm. So right now I'm asking for any volunteers to go and rescue them. This mission is not an order and only volunteers will be accepted."

There were murmurs among the crowd about the situation however without any hesitation Saeko raised her hand "I volunteer." And following behind her were the royal guards who also raised their hands.

Among the few remaining TSF pilots those from Nanaya squad and a select few volunteered to go on the mission, and as such they were given the name of G-7 squadron armed with a handful of F-15 strike eagle, 2 A-10 thunderbolts, the Type-00 of the royal guards, 3 Type-94, 2 Type-97, 5 orbital MK AK frames and lastly Saeko and her Type-00.

At their own timing they launched prepared and resupplied and ready for their duty.

[At the carrier class site]

Saeko and her group stopped and peered over the ridge there they could see the entire area around the carrier class was filled with S-grapplers and laser class BETA's.

"Damn the entire area is surrounded by BETA we'll need a distraction to get in." Saeko replied over the come.

Suddenly without another word Nanaya squad and Loki wing jumped out from the ridge and fired their guns at the BETA killing some of them and getting the others attention. "Hey big and uglies come get some!" The 2 A-10's opened up with all their might while the leader is Loki wing talked to the rest of G-7.

"G-7 we'll draw the attention of the BETA go in and rescue the other pilots!" Loki 1 replied as he unloaded half a clip into a Grappler class. "Just go don't worry about us!"

Saeko nodded and the remainder of G-7 blew a hole in the wall of the Carrier BETA and proceeded towards their target.

[With Inori a while before G-7 entered the Carrier BETA]

She along with Ritsuko and Hayase woke up in their TSF's completely intact but inoperable due to some kind of strange substance sticking their units to the wall of the Carrier BETA so left with no choice they popped open their cockpits and landed on the ground with their Ex-gear units and rifles.

Communication in the hive was garbled but before they departed they received a transmission from the 47th scout group who were in another section of the Carrier and both teams decided to meet up at an easy access point where they could hopefully call for help.

As Inori, Hayase and Ritsuko traveled through the tunnels they came across a room with pods of some kind and they marked it in so that they could check it out later if and when reinforcements came to get them.

Eventually after some very good stealth work they met up with the 47th and Ritsuko broke off with Marimo and Haruka while Miki and Hayase took the first watch leaving Inori and Asagi to take a break.

Very carefully and quietly Inori took off her helmet and took a drink from her water bottle, as she drank her water she looked over and saw Asagi curled up in a corner shivering tears were coming down her face as she thought about her family.

Inori went up to Asagi and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder prompting Asagi to turn around quickly and look at Inori, Inori could see that in Asagi's eyes she was almost close to snapping with Asagi holding her head tightly.

"Asagi please keep it together if we're going to get out of here alive then we have to be ready for anything." Asagi could only stare at Inori who waited for Asagi to respond. "Asagi!"

"Be-behin you!" Asagi raised an arm and scrambled to grab her rifle while Inori jumped to the side just as an arm came down to grab her helmet.

"BETA!" Asagi cried out before she raised her rifle and fired off at the warrior class BETA who jumped out of the way. "Over there!"

Hauase and Miki ran in and started firing at the soldier class BETA which started to appear all around them, at the same time Marimo, Rituko and Haruka fell back and circled up while they continued to shoot at the BETA which now surrounded the entire group.

"Don't worry keep firing in controlled bursts!" Marimo ordered as she reloaded another clip into her rifle however by this point Asagi had completely lost it and ran away leading Inori to go after her.

[With Inori]

She chased after Asagi who disappeared around a corner, carefully going around the corner Inori was met with the sight of a knife smashing against her helmet face.

It was Asagi who had now completely gone off the deep end drool coming down her mouth. "C'mon Inori can't you hear them calling for us to join them!" Inori picked up her rifle and was about to fire when Asagi parried it and was about to stab down at an exposed area of the suit.

'Naruto!'

However just before Asagi brought the knife down a quick 'pop' sound went off and Inori suddenly found herself covered in red blood that belonged to Asagi who proceeded to fall over onto Inori's body.

"Sword 5 here I have one survivor from the 45th." Inori didn't recognize the voice talking but it had a very heavy Russian accent and sounded female.

"C'mon we have to go now!" The girl ordered. "Staying here for too long will attract more BETA. Sword 4 this is Sword 5 returning to position."

"Sword 4 here roger that. Also we heard that reinforcements from the Black Knives squadron have arrived to help the ones on the surface but it doesn't look good for them."

"Then we should hurry up Sword 5 coming back with one survivor." The girl replied before grabbing Inori and taking her back to her TSF which looked different than any other TSF Inori had ever seen.

"Strap into the secondary seat then we can get out of here." She ordered getting a nod from Inori in return, once Inori was strapped in Sword 5 took off.

"Hey Sword 5 did you here your boyfriend Sword 2 saved the others still stuck in the hive, guess the Glint equipment really helps in clearing the crowds."

"No he is just that good a pilot." Sword 5 replied before they reached the surface where they rendezvoused with Sword 5 and there Inori saw the dead bodies of dead BETA laid everywhere.

"Sword 4 and 5 this is Sword 3 proceed to the point 32 now Sword 2 is going to try out it's forward burst missiles and they need every gun there to hold off the remaining BETA that the stragglers from G-7 couldn't kill bless those pilots souls they went out with a bang. But proceed on now the Black Knives and the rest of G-7 are already there."

"Yes sir!" Both Sword 4 and 5 replied before kicking in their afterburners.

[With the others]

On the side of a hill Inori could see a number of TSF's surrounding a single white TSF that seemed armored to the teeth and two huge missile launchers attached to it's shoulders.

"Sword 2 here everyone get clear of my line of fire now!" The remaining TSF's took off and flew behind the units line of fire taking careful aim Sword 2 fired at the Carrier class. "Take this you damned BETA!"

From the launcher it opened up revealing an entire bombers group worth of micros missiles and with resulting force that broke the earth underneath the TSF and burnt the ground around it, a large number of missiles flew off from the launchers and hit almost the entire surface area of the Carrier class while other missiles directed themselves into holes created by the rest of Sword team.

The impact and resulting explosion was enormous as the entire Carrier class worm seemed to explode showering the area in a light shower of BETA blood, with the destruction of the carrier class worm the remaining forces exploded into cheers all they had to do was mope up the stragglers and Japan would be safe once more.

With its missile carriers empty the mech discarded them and a loud groan could be heard as the heavy armor detached itself like a second skin before dropping to the ground revealing a smaller humanoid shaped mech underneath that resembled a white knight.

[Timeskip]

G-7 and Sword group reported back to the Kurosaki base where a number of navy ships had docked, all over the base support personnel from the ships started their repairs while U.N TSF's were unloaded and took up guard duty around the base allowing the previous batch of fighters to get some rest or get their TSF's repaired.

In the meeting room Major Walken had a meeting with Sword 1, who was a man named Graham Aker a man of extraordinary talent that saw combat with the BETA on nearly every front and had a record of service almost as long as Walken.

"Major Aker thank you for the support you provided in the Carrier without it we may not have found the missing pilots."

"Don't mention it we are all just doing what we can to fight but onto some serious business. I would like some resting space for my squad and have Saeko and Inori in a room Sword 2 has something to say to them."

"I can do that." Walken replied and was about to leave when Graham stopped him. "Yes Major Aker?"

"Also I would like to see lieutenant Kjellberg." Major Walken nodded and left to organise everything while Graham took out a locket and whispered under his breath.

"Please let me meet her..."

[With Inori and Saeko]

The two of them had been given some R&amp;R time and had changed into their vest and slack but just before they were going to settle into whatever was for breakfast the both of them had been rounded up by by MP's and were herded into the room where they were told to wait.

"Hey Saeko what is going on?" Inori asked as she twirled a pencil about in between her fingers.

"I don't know but maybe if we wait for a moment then someone will-" Just before Saeko could finish the doors to the room opened and stepped in a blond girl who seemed almost as big as Saeko making Inori a little jealous.

"Eh there are more people here too? Oh right Petty Officer Kjellberg reporting to the conference room."

Both Saeko and Inori stood up and saluted before giving their name and rank.

"Sergeant Bushijima."

"Sergeant Yuzuriha."

Once Lilia told them to relax all 3 of them took a seat together as they wondered what they were doing there together.

Very soon the door to the side open and in stepped Graham Aker, Sword 5 who introduced herself as Ensign Nastassja Ivanova. "Thank you for coming here today but we have another guest coming right now."

Graham Aker took a seat at the front of the room and looked down at the table, up above Lilia looked at Graham Aker with narrowed eyes if Lilia's eyes could kill then Graham Aker would be dead a hundred times over.

Soon enough the door at the back opened and in walked a man that everyone in the room recognized.

"Captain Naruto Uzumaki Sword 2 reporting."

**Chapter end**

**So that was the chapter and the finale to the invasion of Japan, next time we have something slightly different. So hopefully you readers will like it.**

**It may seem a bit messy but in the future I will come back and edit it.**

**If you enjoyed what you read then please leave a review.**


End file.
